Harvest Moon Scream PLUS
by WriterJ
Summary: It's halloween in Flowerbud, will you survive?


SCREAM PLUS  
  
OVERVIEW: It is halloween in Flowerbud. That kid at the door with the mask is no kid.....  
  
Written by: John  
Date: January 10-15 2002  
(THIS IS NOT RELATED TO OTHER HM SCREAM STORIES)  
THIS IS A VERY SHORT STORY.  
RATED: PG  
  
This part shows peoples pre-halloween set-ups in a small caption.  
-------------SCREAM PLUS--------------  
  
Jack: It's time to get candy for the trick or treaters!  
Mayor: Yep. It's that time again!  
Jack: What should i get?   
Mayor: Chocolate. Kids love it!  
Jack: Okay.  
Jeff: That will be 100G  
Jack: Okay.  
Jeff: Thank you!  
(Jack leaves the store)  
  
--------------SCREAM PLUS---------------  
  
Timid: What are you giving out for halloween.  
Chef: Weed, Crack.....some smokes.  
Timid: WHAT!!!?  
Chef: Damn kids ruin our house every year it's payback time bitch!  
Timid: Your going to fry for this!  
Chef: Shut up it will work trust me!  
  
---------------SCREAM PLUS----------------  
  
Mary: Dad im too old to go out!  
Basil: It's fun, get some candy.  
Mary: errrrr.  
Basil: If you dont want it i will.  
Anna: Your on a diet Basil.  
Basil: No im not.  
Anna: You said you were.  
Basil: Must have been your imagination.  
  
----------------SCREAM PLUS-------------  
  
Mayor: What is it kids?  
Teen: Well....  
Mayor: Well what?  
Teen: We want you to build a haunted house.  
Mayor: You hoodlums destroy the town every year and you expect me to make a haunted house this year!!!!????  
Teen: we wont egg your house.  
Mayor: Deal.  
  
--------------SCREAM PLUS--------------  
  
Doctor: We should give out apples.  
Elli: They wont fall for it.  
Doctor: Im the doctor i cant rot their teeth with this shit!  
Elli: You want the clinic destroyed? Then dont give out apples.  
Doctor: Grapes?  
Elli: CANDY YOU IDIOT!  
  
--------------SCREAM PLUS------------  
  
Stu: I bet i can get more candy than you!  
May: Can not!  
Stu: Can too!  
Grandmother: Would you two shut the fuck up?  
May: Fuck you granny!  
(they run out the house)  
  
--------------SCREAM PLUS----------  
  
Gray: I hate halloween!  
Grandfather: I know, thats why im putting razors in the candy.  
Gray: Thats horrible....why didnt i think of that?  
Grandfather: Damn kids throwing smoke bombs in here!  
Gray: You show em' pops!  
Grandfather: Damn straight!  
  
-----------SCREAM PLUS-----------  
  
Harris: I better get paid extra for going out on security.  
Harris: Have to keep the kids out of trouble.  
Cliff: Dont worry about it!  
HArris: They will murder me and hide my body!  
Cliff: Ohh no they wont.  
Harris: Just watch i know it!  
  
-----------------SCREAM PLUS-------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HALLOWEEN NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harris: Damn punk! Dont throw that!  
(egg hits Harris)  
Harris: Ill kick your ass!  
Harris: Dont touch that!  
Harris: OWWW  
WAM WHACK  
Kids: is he dead?  
Kids: HIDE THE BODY!!!!  
  
----------------SCREAM PLUS--------------  
  
Doctor: Would you like a nice apple?  
Kid: Fuck off doctor.  
Kid: shitty apples.  
Doctor: Watch your mouth you little dipshit brat!  
  
--------------SCREAM PLUS--------------  
  
Chef: Here is some nice candy for you.  
Stu: It smells funny.  
Chef: It has extra chocolate!  
Stu: REALLY?!  
Chef: Go ahead dig in (laughs)  
Stu: munch munch.  
Stu: I dont feel so good  
(Stu drops to the ground)  
Chef: Works like a charm!  
  
---------------SCREAM PLUS-----------  
  
Basil: Hello there.  
Basil: want some candy?  
Basil: nice mask you have there.  
(stab)  
Basil: oooohhh  
(Basil falls to the ground)  
Killer: Hehehehe  
(takes the candy and runs)  
  
-----------SCREAM PLUS-------------  
  
Mayor: Damn kids.  
(smack)  
Mayor: Hey you little fag you said no eggs on my house this year!  
Teen: FUCK YOU!  
Mayor: Hey! Where is Harris?  
  
------------SCREAM PLUS--------------  
  
Gray: Here you go little kid hehehe  
Kid: You jerk its got shit in it!  
Gray: Does not.  
Kid: Does to!  
Gray: Does not!  
Kid: Screw you!  
Gray: Get back here!  
  
-------------SCREAM PLUS-------------  
  
Jack: Hey! Stop terrorizing that cow!  
  
-------------SCREAM PLUS-------------  
  
Ann: Let me guess you want candy?  
Killer: (shakes his head)  
Ann: Then what are you here for?  
(Killer stabs ann and then runs)  
  
-----------SCREAM PLUS-------------  
  
Mayor: We have 2 people dead and Harris is gone!  
Jack: Is it Harris?  
MAyor: I dont know!  
Jack: I was thinking that we should have a neighborhood watch or something.  
Mayor: It's too late. We just need to have someone go out and look around.  
  
--------------SCREAM PLUS-------------  
  
Kid: Hurry put the body in the river!  
Kid2: They will never find it!  
Kid3: Damn cop!  
Kid: Lets go.  
  
--------------SCREAM PLUS----------------  
  
(the killer walks over to Gray's house and rings the doorbell, Jack walks up toward them)  
  
Jack: (thinks) Hey that looks like a killers mask!  
Jack: Hey you!  
(Killer runs away from the house)  
Jack: Get him!  
(Gray comes and runs after him also. Gray grabs the killers legs and he falls to the ground)  
Gray: Who is it?  
JAck: The only person who is small enough to pull off being a kid.  
Gray: YOU MEAN?!  
Jack: Yes, Aqua the sprite. The only sprite that went out this year....thank god.  
Aqau: Dont touch me!  
Gray: Lets get him out of here.  
(The scene moves back as gray, jack and aqua walk down the road and the killer comes out behind a tree and looks at them as they continue to go down the road)  
  
-----------------SCREAM PLUS----------------  
  
Written by: John  
Date finished: January 11th-12th  
  
THANKS FOR READING! 


End file.
